


Primetime

by Teyamarra



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Garvez, Pining, Season 13 Episode 8 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyamarra/pseuds/Teyamarra
Summary: “Let me get this straight, you lied to my face, and now you’re trying to tell me that you never meant to hurt me. Well newsflash! You hurt me, so unless you have a valid reason for why you thought it was okay to lie to me, then I think you should leave.” Penelope interjected angrily.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Primetime

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since i've posted anything, but things have been crazy for me. On top of my exams, I managed to break my laptop charger and I broke the mouse for my PC. I'm totally excelling at life.
> 
> This will most likely have a part 2, but I promise nothing!

He wouldn’t have even noticed it, the subtle shift in her mood, if he hadn’t been eyeing her all night. After working with her on this latest case, he’d come to the realization that no matter how hard he’d tried to deny it, he was drawn to her. The way she smiled, the way her eyes lit up when she was excited, even the way her cheeks reddened when he teased her. Everything about her encapsulated him, and that terrified him because he knew he’d do anything for her. Which is why he hesitated before following Penelope away from Rossi’s and Krystall’s engagement part, towards her office. Being alone with her right now was the last thing he needed, but there was no way in hell he was going to leave her to deal with whatever was upsetting her alone.

“What’d I tell you? We’re a dynamic duo. The party is a hit!” Luke quipped, stepping into Penelope’s fortress, closing the door behind him. He took in the room, he’d never really gotten used to just how bright it was, and not just the lights. The room just seemed to exude joy which was strange considering the images that flew across her computer screens.

Penelope startled at the sound of Luke’s voice, stilling her motions of shutting down her computers. She’d left the party in need of some much-needed alone time and here Luke was sneaking upon her. “Jisses, newbie. With your job you should know not to sneak up on people.”

“Hey, sorry about that. I thought you heard me step in…” Luke replied, stalking over to Garcia’s monitors. He flicked one of her unicorn bobble-heads, before turning to look at her. “You left the party early.”

Penelope scowled at Luke, grabbing her trinket away from him, “I didn’t feel like celebrating, and don’t touch my babies.” 

Luke frowned, he was used to her being frosty towards him, but he’d never seen Penelope actually be mean. “Okay, cut the act, Garcia. What’s wrong?” He asked, leaning against Penelope’s desk.

“Nothing’s wrong, I just don’t feel very social at the moment.”

Luke nodded, “Okay, even if I did believe that, less than five minutes ago you were all laughs and smiles. What changed between then…and now?”

Penelope sighed, slumping into her chair. “It’s nothing, just my brain being crazy. You should go back out there, drink enough champagne for the both of us.”

“Hey? What did I tell you?” Luke asked, bending over Penelope, tipping her chin towards him, “I’ll never leave you alone, not when you’re upset. I didn’t do it when Reid was in prison, and I won’t do it now.”

Penelope sucked in a breath, she definitely didn’t need this right now. She didn’t need Luke standing over her, close enough to where she could smell his very enticing cologne. Not when she was feeling very lonely and vulnerable, about five seconds from jumping the next semi-attractive man she saw. “It’s stupid.” Penelope replied, shifting her chin out of Luke’s grip, away from his scent.

“Try me chica.”

“Okay, let me start out by saying that I am very happy for Rossi and Krystall, because if anyone deserves some happiness in their lives, it’s Rossi. David Rossi is such a great man and people often think that he’s a little rash and rude because of his whole suave, Italian bravado, but he’s not! I mean sure he was the resident bureau lothario for a while, but he spent his entire life dedicated to saving lives. Even after he retired and made a fortune he still came back because he’s a hero at heart, heroes deserve love, right?” Penelope asked, pausing her ramble.

“Right…” Luke replied slowly, unsure where Penelope was going with this conversation. He had a slight fear that Penelope was going to confess that she was in love with Rossi, and that damn near killed him. 

“Right! So, I’m not jealous of him and Krystall, I’m not.” Penelope clarified.

“Okay.” Luke nodded, “So what’s the problem?”

“The problem is that I’m forty-three, I’m single, and I’m way past my prime.” 

“That’s not tr-“

“But it is!” Penelope growled, “I mean my last relationship was well over a year ago, if you can even call it a relationship. I mean how hard is it to find a decent guy, who’s ready to settle down, and can understand how important this job is to me?” 

“Penelope, I know there’s a lot of guys that would be lucky to have a chance with you.”

“You know, I wish that was true, Luke. I really do…I mean I thought that maybe, just maybe Phil was interested in me.” Penelope confessed, “I mean I was interested in him but I was too afraid to say anything. Now that he’s g-gone, I just keep thinking, what if? What if I’d been just a little braver?”

Luke’s face grew cold at the mention of Phil, which Penelope noticed and immediately backtracked. “I’m sorry. Phil was your best-friend, and here I am making his death about me. Forget I said anything.”

“Penelope, I don’t think that.”

“Really? Because the look on your face says otherwise.” Penelope pointed out.

Luke chuckled darkly. He really didn’t think that. Right now, the only thing on his mind was how he was supposed to tell Penelope that he sabotaged her relationship with his best friend without her hating him. “I know you’re not that kind of person. It’s just…” Luke trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“I kinda just bared my soul to you. This office is officially a no judgement zone.” Penelope looked at Luke expectedly.

Luke nodded. He could do this. He could throw all the progress he’d made with Penelope down the drain, because some part of his brain had the idiotic idea that if he couldn’t have her, no one could. “What if, what if Phil was interested in you?” 

Penelope’s eyes grew wide, “Luke you don’t have to say that to make me feel better. I do just fine on my own.”

“I’m not saying it to make you feel better. It’s the truth.”

“But you said-”

“I know what I said.” Luke interrupted, “ I lied. I didn’t mean to..I just did.”

To say she was shocked, was an understatement. Penelope couldn’t believe what she’d just heard. Why would Luke lie to her? Why would he feel the need to lie to her? “I...um..I don’t understand.” Penelope replied, pushing her chair away from Luke, before standing up. She no longer wanted to be near him. “Why? Was it because I wasn’t good enough?”

“No, of course not.”

“Was I not attractive enough? Am I too weird? Too childish? Do I not fit in your stereotypical box about what a woman’s supposed to be?” Penelope ranted, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Penelope, that’s not...I never meant to-”

“Let me get this straight, you lied to my face, and now you’re trying to tell me that you never meant to hurt me. Well newsflash! You hurt me, so unless you have a valid reason for why you thought it was okay to lie to me, then I think you should leave.” Penelope interjected angrily.

Luke’s heart panged in his chest. He’d expected her anger, he welcomed it, but he hadn’t expected her to throw him out. Not that he judged her, he didn’t. He deserved to be thrown out and worse. “I’m sorry.” He replied, before stalking across her office and walking out. As soon as he heard her door slam behind him, he knew he’d made a mistake. He wanted nothing more than to go back in there and tell her the actual truth, but he couldn’t. He had Lisa to worry about, and as much as he loved Penelope, he could never hurt Lisa like that.


End file.
